


A New Pathway

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Meddling SAM node, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: Jaal is too smart for his own good, even when Sara and Scott think they're being particularly sneaky. He is also, thankfully, far less concerned with hang-ups about what's wrong and what's right and far more concerned with making both his lovers fantasies come true.





	A New Pathway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wilddragonflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/gifts).



“Pathfinder. Jaal wishes to speak with you in your quarters.”

“Thanks, SAM.” Sara murmurs thoughtlessly, setting the last of her armor into her locker. “He say what about?”

“Negative. Merely that he wished for you to convene with him as soon as you returned from your off-ship activities.”

Sara frowns, makes her way out of the airlock, lifting an absent hand to greet Suvi and Kallo. It’s not uncommon for Jaal to request to see her, though he usually doesn’t use SAM as a go-between. It’s typically an email or a message on her omni-tool or, as of late, passed on through Scott. 

The thought of her brother makes her move just a bit faster. It had taken a bit for both of them to be comfortable sharing a lover, confiding in their attraction to their mutual teammate one night after far too much beer and too little food to soak up the words. She’d been sure they reached a point where it wasn’t an issue--but what if Scott decided it was? What if this is some big “it’s him or me” decision she’s going to have to make while she’s still frustrated from dealing with Tann’s bullshit?

She shoves the thoughts away with a firm shake of her head as she climbs down the ladder. Jaal doesn’t seem the type to give that sort of ultimatum and Scott would say something to her first if he was thinking of it. There’s no jealousy between them, sharing Jaal has been as easy as breathing from second one.

Sara ignores the little voice in the back of her head, always persistent, always just a touch too biting, that whispers that it’s easy because of how much lust is tangled up in this whole situation. 

Jaal’s doing something over at her desk when the doors slide open, but Scott grins at her from the bed, cross-legged on the covers.

“How was Tann?”

“Annoying, as always. I didn’t punch him, so that’s at least something.” She steps forward, lets the doors whoosh shut behind her as Jaal straightens. “You wanted to see me?”

“I did.” Jaal crosses the space between them, pulls her into a kiss that has her clenching fingers in his Rofjiin, knees just a touch weak. “I am glad you were able to see me so quickly.”

“Well, hey, your boyfriend asks to see you? You put some hustle behind it.”

Scott snorts. “Isn’t that the truth.”

Jaal has a small smile on his lips when he pulls back, smoothing his hand up and down her back a few times. Sara tries not to be distracted, something all too easy when Jaal’s a towering form of purring warmth that makes her want to curl up on his chest like a cat in a sunbeam. 

“So--where’s the fire? What’s going on?”

“Jaal,” Scott starts, easing his bare feet to the floor, “has a proposition.”

“Only if you’re amenable.” Jaal offers almost instantly when her eyes shift back to him. “It is entirely up to you. Scott has already agreed, but we will not move forward until we have your agreement as well.”

“Sounds serious.”

“Jaal wants to bang me while you’re here too,” Scott says blithely, heels drumming against the bedframe, wicked grin on his face when she gapes at him. “Brought it up while we were on Havarl last time. I said yeah because--well, of course, yeah. Not like I’ve ever had a problem with an audience.”

Sara’s eyes drift shut for a moment, memories sneaking in despite her best attempts to bury them. Scott a touch too drunk on the Nexus, up on a table and slowly stripping out of his clothes while people cheer. Noises crossing too thin walls back when they were teenagers, Scott coming down to breakfast the next morning with hickeys on his throat and a grin on his face. Apologizing for the volume while Sara clenched her thighs together and tried to admonish him in as serious a voice as she could muster. 

“No,” she murmurs finally, “you haven’t.”

“I thought perhaps it could be an enjoyable experience.” Jaal explains, “I’ve had the pleasure of seeing you both in our most intimate moments, but you have deprived each other of it. It seems an easy solution.”

“Whoa,” Scott stops his drumming, cheeks already tinging red as he holds his hands up. “Wait, Jaal, you missed that part with me. Sara and I--we’re siblings. We’re not really supposed to see each other in...uh...intimate moments.”

Right. Something drilled into them since they were old enough to understand the concepts of relationships. Family is family and lovers are lovers, and the two shouldn’t be the same. Sara draws back at the lecture starting up in her brain, stepping away from Jaal’s placid expression.

“Yeah, Jaal, Scott’s right. We don’t--don’t do this because you think we wanna… _see_ each other like that.”

Jaal tips his head, seems to be trying to figure out something, while Sara fights to keep a straight face. She doesn’t want to see what Scott looks like when he’s having sex. Doesn’t want to know what makes him eek out those low groans she’d heard through the walls all those years ago. Doesn’t want to find out if he shakes when he comes or how far down his blush goes or--

Doesn’t want because maybe, just maybe, she _does_. And it’s easier to not want it than it is to open _that_ particular can of worms. 

“You needn’t take sexual enjoyment in each other.” Jaal says finally, though he sounds like he’s keeping more words back than he’s giving air-time. “Scott has a penchant for showing others and you, I know, tend to enjoy watching. If I am simply the intermediate to allow for both of those to occur, I would be satisfied.”

“Scott?” Sara’s mouth feels too dry, words scraping past. “What do you--Thoughts?”

Scott shifts and his flush hasn’t faded, still a line of red across his cheeks. But he nods, swallows hard enough she sees his throat move. It’s not sudden enough to make her question--except it is, it _is_ because maybe, just maybe--but it’s suspicious.

More so when he has to clear his throat before managing a quick “yeah, yeah, that’s--I’m fine with it. It’s cool, it’s cool.”

“You don’t need to do anything you are uncomfortable with.” Jaal prompts her softly when she’s quiet for too long, eyes focusing on the shifting and glowing SAM node in the corner rather than the yawning chasm of “can’t come back from this” in front of her.

It’s alright. It’s okay. It’s more than she ever figured she’d get and maybe, like exposing herself to a disease, it might get rid of the feelings that hide in the back of her mind. That tuck themselves in her belly to heat up whenever Scott nudges in too close to her side, hugs her for a touch too long. 

“Yeah,” she says finally, hears Scott let out a quiet breath of relief from the bed. “Yeah, it’s--sure. I’m up for it. When?”

“When” turns out to be later rather than sooner. Almost a full two weeks later, actually, because Kadara can’t seem to stop itself from being a trash-fire for more than a month at a time. Sara splits her time between solving issues, helping Reyes, and collapsing into bed too exhausted to even think about sex. Scott’s just as exhausted most of the time, walking around with dark circles under his eyes and offering her small smiles whenever they have a moment alone, shared exhaustion somehow lightning the lot of it for them both.

But a piper will always demand to be paid eventually, and they’ve got a full day while they’re docked in the Nexus once more for re-filling their supplies. 

It had been awkward at first, Sara trying to force herself to keep her eyes on Jaal as he and Scott stripped each other while she curled up in her office chair with a bottle tucked between her legs. It might have been easier if Jaal hadn’t moved the chair, placed it next to the bed for the “optimal vantage point,” or so SAM had ever-so-helpfully offered before she’d quietly asked him to go into sleep mode with burning cheeks and mortification fighting for heat in her stomach. As it stood, she’d drifted a few times, gaze caught on the muscles of Scott’s stomach as he stretched or the way the muscles in his thighs twitched when Jaal split them too wide with broad shoulders.

But by the time Scott’s babbling, fingers clawing at Jaal’s shoulders as he licks over the length of his cock, it isn’t awkward anymore. It’s just hot, molten in the air as she shifts, stripped down to just her bra and panties when it was either get out of her clothes or combust on the spot. 

“Jaal, I need--I-- _please_.”

“He’s far more likely to beg.” Jaal says, almost casually, hand wrapped around Scott’s cock to pump while he glances over his shoulder at her. “And he makes more noise.”

“Yeah, I--” Sara has to catch her breath, a little too fast, yanking her eyes from the way the shiny head of Scott’s cock is appearing and disappearing into Jaal’s grip. “He’s always been like that. Could hear him through the walls when we were younger.”

“My people think someone that loud must want others to hear.” 

“O-Oh?” She’s trying for even and failing miserably as Scott throws his head back, fingers ripping at the bedsheets-- _her_ bedsheets--when Jaal makes a confirming sort of hum and bends low over his hips once more. 

Jaal’s been doing that for the entire time. Letting her in on little secrets, differences between them he’s noticed since this started however the fuck along ago. At first, she hadn’t known what to say, mouth too dry for words as she slotted every single new piece of information into a secret place in the back of her mind. Now she’s almost dissatisfied, desperate for something new, something _more_. 

“Jaal! I’m gonna die, you gotta--” Scott’s plea is lost to a high whine as Jaal draws back, the suction of his mouth loud when it breaks. 

Sara crosses her legs, grips the neck of the bottle so tightly her knuckles go white. Her whole body’s lit up, sensitive to the sounds, the sights. Warmth has been curling between her thighs for what feels like ages now, heating up further with every soft sound and obtained secret, until she has to grip onto the arm of the chair with her free hand to avoid reaching down and easing it. 

“How would you satiate him?” Jaal’s looking over his shoulder again, eyes glittering in the low light of the room, mouth curled into something wicked and slick. “Would you draw it out?”

“No,” she says, too fast, all her fantasies given breath and rushing forth. “No, I’d--I’d give it to him. Hard and fast. Until he didn’t have any breath left to beg.”

Scott makes a wounded noise, like all the air got punched out of his lungs, but it’s nearly buried under Jaal’s pleased-sounding growl. She tries to keep her eyes on Jaal as he turns his attention back to Scott, hooking a thigh under his leg to tug it higher on his hip.

“Your sister has wonderful ideas,” he tells Scott on a rumble, something that makes Scott choke on air and twitch like he wants to look over at her.

She wants him to look at her. Wants him to see she’s not some passive observer. Thinks, secretly and somewhat shamefully, maybe if she sees something in his eyes she won’t feel so guilty. If Scott even has the slightest hint of the shame she can feel melting away under the heat, it’ll mean she’s not alone. 

Resisting isn’t an option when Jaal finally sinks inside, Scott’s breathy whine too much to ignore. Sara sets the bottle on the ground, shaky, nearly dropping it. She tries to be stealthy when she spreads her legs, sliding a hand down her stomach as she watches Jaal fuck her brother. The first exploratory brush of her fingers, barely more than a stroke, has her biting her lips so hard she thinks she might bleed. 

Fuck.

Scott’s eyes are closed, head thrown back as Jaal fucks him so hard the bedframe shakes, so hard it looks like it hurts. But Jaal’s are open, focused on her, head twisted as his hips work. 

“Yes,” he breathes quietly, permission she didn’t know she needed. “Take your pleasure. This is not something to be ashamed of. You have been left wanting, dearest.”

There’s double-speak there, so obvious it makes her breath catch, but she can’t respond to it. Can’t even think enough to form proper words as her fingers press against her clit, thighs twitching. Jaal makes another soft noise, glancing between her and Scott, attention torn for a split second. 

“He can come like this. Just like this, if I let him. Untouched, just from the press of my cock inside. Should I let him?”

“Oh my god,” Sara breathes, hand dipping lower, sinking two fingers inside and arching into it. 

Jaal grins, answer enough, and hooks his hands behind Scott’s knees, lifting. It gives her a better view, lets her watch the length of his cock sink inside and pull out. Hides Scott’s cock from her view behind a thigh but it doesn’t matter--it doesn’t _matter_. 

She hooks a thigh over the arm of her chair, spreading herself wider, pulling her fingers out only to sink them back inside once she’s pulled her underwear aside with a fumbling hand. It’s easier this way, lets her reach deeper, but not deep enough. Her fingers aren’t long enough, aren’t thick enough to provide the sort of stretch she wants. 

Not like Scott’s would be. Not like Jaal’s cock is. 

Scott can’t breathe, just like she wanted, face a burning bright red as he thrashes under Jaal. Reaches up for a moment, fingers curled, before they slam back down into the sheets with Jaal’s next brutal thrust. She wants to hear him, regrets her choice when she realizes she won’t hear any of the filthy whispers she couldn’t make out through the walls. 

A curious sort of tingle in the back of her mind is her only warning before she _can_ hear him. Can hear Scott’s voice, stressed tight and desperate, half-formed thoughts and pleas.

_”Oh god, he’s so fucking--so good, so big. Is Sara--I can’t look. Can’t look, badwrongcan’t. God, what if she is? She wanted this and I wanted this and it’s good, it’s good, it’s--”_

“Not enough.” Sara finishes the thought, eyes darting over to the SAM node as it shifts and flexes, a wild sort of red. “SAM?”

“Apologies, Pathfinder.” His voice is level in her head, quiet and unobtrusive, but firm. “Denying yourself only leads to more stress. It is my job to keep you in optimal health. You and Scott both.”

“Oh my god,” she repeats when SAM forces something open, creates a pathway she’d never considered before.

She can _feel_ what Scott’s feeling. Feel the way his body splits open to accommodate the thrusts, feel how it clenches down tight at the sound of her voice. It only ratchets her higher, burns hotter, until she’s fucking herself as harshly as Jaal’s fucking Scott. If she closes her eyes--and she does, lets them drift closed for a split second despite not wanting to miss a moment of the long-denied show--she could imagine herself in Jaal’s place.

Spreading Scott open on her cock. Pinning him in place and sinking inside the heat of his hole again and again until he was begging. Pleading. Clawing at her skin because _she_ was the one fucking him through the mattress. 

When she opens her eyes again, Scott’s staring at her. Head tipped to the side, eyes wide, mouth red and slack. She and Scott both have the SAM connection, it was stupid to think SAM would open a pathway only one of them could take. But it’s not disgust running in the back of her mind, not guilt or shame in Scott’s eyes. 

Flashes of thoughts, disjointed because neither of them can focus, force themselves into her mind before she can think to stop it. Can get a breath in to warn SAM she’s too close, Scott’s too close.

_Jaal mounting Scott from behind, one big hand on the back of his head pressing his mouth against her cunt. Fingers finally big enough slipping inside as his tongue works her clit. Sara on Jaal’s hips, stretched wide on that same cock she can feel fucking Scott open, while Scott sits on his face. Her bent over, Scott’s hands shaky on her back, on her shoulders, while she sucks him off. Tucked up behind Jaal, hands on his hips, controlling the pace, fucking Scott through their mutual lover._

“Jaal,” her voice is shaky, syllables shuddering alongside her body. “Oh my god. Make him come, make him come.”

_Make me come._

There’s a deep sort of snarl, something Sara’s only heard before when they’re both too worked up, when Jaal is demanding and gentleness has been left behind in lieu of satiating them both. Scott cries out, overwhelmed, eyes closing for a second before they pop back open like he’s been shocked. His mouth opens but no words come, just a cry that sounds like it was ripped free.

She can _feel_ him come. Feel the way it spills over his stomach, feel the way he goes tight around Jaal’s cock. Jaal fucks him through it, fuck her through it, until she’s curling three fingers inside and grinding her palm against her clit. It feels like too much when she comes, like it’s twice in a row even though she just tipped over the edge. 

Scott watches her. Greedy eyes taking in everything as she shakes, teeth ground together because she’s not sure whose name she would call if she opened her mouth.

Jaal’s the last to come, with a familiar sort a half-hitched breath and a sigh of “Ryder.” Their last name, shared, because Jaal _knows_. Knows this time wasn’t about him, knows it was more about breaking through whatever barrier they had erected.

She can see the splinters in the aftermath, when Jaal sags over Scott’s chest, head on his collarbone and eyes carefully watching her. See the past guilt and shame being swept away in pieces. SAM cuts the connection when she shudders a touch too hard, nearly shaking her way to the floor, overstimulation from the input probably too much to handle as sensitive, as _raw_ , as she feels right now. 

“You humans have such...curious rules about what is appropriate.” Jaal says finally, a sense of amusement huffed out alongside his panting breaths. “You are both lucky to have me.”

Scott offers her a look, one that promises this will be discussed eventually. But it’s not bad, no shame sneaking in, no guilt making him glance away. Whatever blocked them before is gone, burnt to ashes in the fire Jaal started because he’s always been better with emotions than either of them have. They’ll figure out where they stand now, in this new path, eventually. When she isn’t spread wide with Scott’s gaze lingering as she draws her slick fingers free, tongue flickering out over his lips as a distant echo of hunger rumbles through the new bond. When he isn’t spread open around Jaal’s cock, still over sensitive, cock twitching between their bodies. 

“Yeah,” Sara breathes softly as Jaal offers her a triumphant sort of grin. “Guess we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for being my first commission boo! <3


End file.
